Tomorrow's Despair
by Reikachan14
Summary: The children of the Yu Yu gang have traveled to the past to warn their parents of the devastation in the future, like their parents dying. There's another problem too, they can't even tell their parents' who they are. Kur/B, Y/K, Kuw/Yu, and possible H/
1. The Love Bug

Standard Disclaimer:  Yup.  All of you readers out there know that I don't own YYH or any of  the characters, but if I did…*sighs*  Yup, if only… 

**A/N:**  Okay, just to let you know right away, this is actually Hope of the Future reposted.  And of course As you can see, I renamed it Tomorrow's Despair.  The update's should go fairly fast considering I have all the chapters up to twelve typed.  All I need to do is the tweaking!  There will be teasers at the end of each chapter also.  Anyways, on with the reading!

 In the deep forests of the Makai sat a young woman.  She sat cross-legged at the banks of a lake, the waters calm, reflecting not only her image, but also her demeanor.  A wind rushed by and she smiled as the leaves on the trees whispered their secrets to her and danced of the branches into her hair.  Her dark blue eyes opened, and they glistened with knowledge. 

_They are coming. _

******************

" Tousan!  Look out!" she stared at the bodies.  They're dead they're all dead.  Her mother, her father all of them were gone.  Tears began to fall and they wouldn't stop.  They spread like a hot ocean on her soft cheeks.  "I can't save them.  No, please don't go…don't leave me, don't leave me all alone."

" Wake up!  Hina wake up!  Do you hear me?  Please wake up!  It's just a dream Hina-chan!"

Hina woke up to several pairs of eyes.  She was gasping for breath and her silver hair was damp and plastered to her face with sweat.  The blankets were twisted and even ripped a little.   It was just a dream, a very realistic dream.  But everything she had experienced in her nightmare had happened.  They were gone.  All of their parents were dead.

*****************

" Botan that dress looks gorgeous on you!" shouted the three girls in unison.  Botan twirled in front of the large full-length mirror examining her dress.  It was long and a deep pink, and sequins covered the bottom hem.  It billowed out on the bottom, and it made her almost feel like a princess.  All she needed now was prince charming…and lately a certain green eyed young man kept visiting her thoughts.    

Yusuke's and Keiko's wedding was set for two weeks from now, and everyone could tell Keiko was excited.  Even Yusuke had a certain air around him that indicated he couldn't wait either.  Of course, Kuwabara was the Best Man and Botan was chosen to be the Maid of Honor.  Yukina, Hiei, Koenma, Shizuru, Atsuko, and Kurama would be coming.  Botan prayed that any sort of mission wouldn't suddenly appear on Keiko's big day.  

" Are you sure you guys?  It feels kind of clingy."  She looked a little uncertain, even with the princess feeling etched in her mind, she felt a bit uncomfortable wearing something so fancy.

Keiko touched her arm, " Botan you look ravishing!"  She gave her friend a reassuring hug, "No guy at the wedding will be able to take his eyes off you…except for maybe Yusuke.  He'll be too busy eating everything in sight or fighting with someone."  Keiko sweatdropped.  "That boy…"  she mumbled.

Botan could feel her cheeks turning as red, another flash of his green eyes passed through in her mind, and her heart began to race. " Um, this one is fine.  How about we look for Yukina's dress now.  You and Shizuru already have yours."

Yukina smiled, " I know the one I want!" she turned and dug into her duffel bag and pulled out a light blue dress with flowers embroidered intricately on the surface.  It was breathtaking to put it lightly.  

" Oh Yukina, it's lovely.  When did you go and get it?" asked Botan as she fingered the silken fabric.  

Shizuru ran her fingers through her hair.  " My brother took her yesterday.  Looks like he did something right for once," 

" Kazuma-chan bought it for me.  He even picked it out."  Yukina smiled as she stared at the dress with pride shining in her crimson eyes.  

Though no one said this they were thinking it. Since when did Yukina use the term chan with Kuwabara's name? 

*_Is it just me or is the love bug going around_?* Botan smiled as the thought crossed her mind and another flash of green ensued.  

***********************

"You orange-headed baka I'm going to kill you do you hear me?" screamed Hiei.  Shoppers in the store looked at them as if staring at aliens from space.  And the cashier's face was becoming angrier by the minute.

" Kuwabara shut your face or we'll get kicked out!"  Yusuke shouted at his friend, who stepped into the dressing room for a moment.  

Kurama was sweat dropping in the background.  " Will all of you stop?  You're acting like children.  I'm your friend not you're babysitter."

" I will not wear that."  Hiei said, stubbornly crossing his arms.  He stared at the tuxedo with disgust.   The dark blue material shined in the light that poured from the window.

" Then what are you going to wear to the wedding?"  Kurama asked, "Are you gonna go naked?" 

" I'm not going.  I will not wear that ridiculous thing!  It's embarrassing.  Who in their right mind would wear that?" he retorted.

Suddenly Kuwabara stepped out of the dressing room…wearing a dark blue tuxedo, an enlarged replica of the one Hiei despised so. "Hey don't I look sharp?"  Kuwabara laughed as he pranced around the room.  Yusuke fell over out of embarrassment for him.

 "Do you see my point Kitsune?"  The pint-sized Koorime asked.

Kurama pulled him away.   " Do you really want Yukina to be there with Kuwabara and no one to watch her?"  He grinned wickedly as he watched Hiei's expressions.

Hiei gave a frustrated growl, " Hn.  Fine I'll go but I'm not promising I won't destroy that stupid oaf.  And I won't wear that!" He pointed towards Kuwabara's direction.  He walked away muttering, " Stupid ningens and their stupid customs."  Before Hiei exited the store Kurama found a black tuxedo in his arms, one that would probably fit that stubborn fire demon perfectly.

Kurama chuckled.  The wedding was definitely going to be quite the event.  He was very eager for the date to arrive…for more reasons than one.

" Come on let's go.  If we're lucky the girls will be done by now."  Called Yusuke to no one in particular.  The owner of the shop was starting to look agitated.  So, the four Rekai Tantei walked out of the shop as inconspicuously as possible.

Kuwabara danced down the street praising his love for Yukina, " Oh my dear sweet Yukina!  I can't wait to see you!  She's going to look so beautiful in that dress I bought her!!!!"

Hiei's eyes narrowed, and though Kuwabara was much taller it didn't stop Hiei from jumping up and grabbing him by the collar.  "What did you say???" he shouted with malice.

Kuwabara pushed his hands away, " That's right.  I bought her the dress she's going to wear to the wedding.  No use getting jealous just because she likes me better than you."  Kuwabara laughed.

" I'M GOING TO SLICE YOU INTO RIBBONS!!!!!"  Hiei shouted angrily.

" Oh yeah?"  Kuwabara challenged, " let's see who kicks the crap out of who!  Rei Ken!"  Kuwabara's spirit sword erupted from his fingertips.  Just as he was about strike Hiei, he was hit upside the head.

" Ouch, What the hell was that for?!" screeched Kuwabara in pain.  A large bump was beginning to form on his forehead.

" That was for being an idiot.  We're in public, HELLO?  You aren't supposed to show anyone else your powers or you'll freak them out.  Geez, Kuwabara…"  Yusuke sighed as walked on.

" Oops.  I guess I kind of forgot."  Kuwabara laughed nervously as he looked around, checking to see if anyone noticed the 'strange' behavior.

Hiei shook his head, " Baka,"  He smiled knowing Kuwabara would make some sort of challenge in the midst of his anger.

"What did you say?  If you want a fight then you've got it!"  Kuwabara yelled at him.

" Hn.  You aren't even worth my time," he said as he put his hands in his pockets and walked away.  His eyes focused on the small cracks in the sidewalk.  The fact that Kuwabara could show so much affection to his sister, when he would not allow himself to barely show any annoyed him to no end.

A/N:  Okay, how did you like it?  Good, bad, or in between?  To let me know you have to review!!  Flames are welcome of course!  How can a writer improve herself without a little harsh criticism every now and then right?  Anyways, on to the teaser!

**~*Teaser*~  **

Okay, so the Rekai Tantei and company go to an ice cream shop.  Kurama steals Hiei's katana for safety reasons and an ice cream fight starts.  There's also sweet little Kurama/Botan moment involved too, for all those K+B fanatics! Sounds like lots of fun ne?  Well until next time!  

Reika 


	2. Love and Ice Cream

Standard Disclaimer:  No, I don't own YYH.  Duh… 

The four Rekai Tantei walked down the sidewalk in silence.  Kurama stared off into the distance daydreaming until giggles fluttered through the air, breaking his reverie.  Five schoolgirls walked past, whispering and giggling as they made eyes at Kurama.  They batted their eyelashes and giggled some more, trying to act as cute as possible, but to no avail.  Kurama just gave a polite smile as he did to every other girl that hit on him, and continued on his way.   

"Hey Kurama."  Yusuke said grabbing his friend's shoulder to stop him.  

"Hmm?  What is it Yusuke?"  Kurama asked, oblivious to Yusuke's purpose for hindering his path to the Ice Cream Shop.

The young man crossed his arms and stared at Kurama before saying anything.  "Kurama, you're always followed around by girls, really hot ones too…  So why don't you ever go out with any of them?"

"I just don't think they're my type."  Kurama answered simply, as he began to turn away, but he was stopped yet again by Yusuke's hand.

"Kurama, do you have something to tell us?" Yusuke inquired, his dark brown eyes trying to drill the information from Kurama.  His stare was intense, but Kurama just met him with a blank stare. 

"No."  

"Well, there's got to be something.  Do you have some secret girlfriend that you're hiding or something?  Come on Kurama!  We're all friends, so we want to know."  Yusuke became anxious; he could tell Kurama was hiding something.  The question was what, or maybe it was who…

Kurama blinked.  He looked at Yusuke and wondered if he knew something…"No."  

"Well, if you don't have a girlfriend then you've got to like someone right?"  Kuwabara asked as he grinned at the Kitsune.  "Come on, spill the beans Kurama!  Who is it?"

"Yes fox please tell."  Hiei interjected with a smirk.  

_*Great, I'm surrounded…*  _"Really, there's no one."  Kurama tried to explain, but his act wasn't convincing enough.  He had become a little rusty in the lying department.

"Come on who is it?  We aren't idiots Kurama!"  Kuwabara begged as he  shook Kurama by the shoulders.

Hiei snorted.  "With the exception of you…"  

"Hey!"  Kuwabara growled as he turned his attention to the Koorime.  "What the hell did you say?"

"Don't tell me you're deaf and dumb."  Hiei grinned wickedly; he could practically see the smoke coming from the carrot top's ears.

Kurama watched, and realized now was his time to escape.  He began to walk quietly away, trying to escape their notice and their ample curiosity.  He cringed when he saw Yusuke's head turn in his direction.

"Hold on a sec Kurama!   You are not getting away that easy!"  Yusuke shouted as he made his way up to him.  "Now answer!  Who is it you like?  And you can't say no, because we all know you like someone."  

Kurama's gaze drifted between the three of them.  His eyes looked imploringly on Hiei only to find a smirk set upon the Jaganshi's face.  Utter amusement played in his crimson eyes.  Kurama sighed.  "Take a wild guess Yusuke."  Kurama began his walk to the Ice Cream shop again, and this time he was not stopped.  Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei walked behind him.

For a few minutes Yusuke was silent until suddenly he spoke.  "Wait.  I know who it is!  I know who Kurama likes!"  Yusuke grinned.  "I guess I should have known."  

"Who is it Urameshi?"  Kuwabara asked as he looked around.

"Take a wild guess."  Yusuke smiled as he gave a knowing wink to Kurama.  Kurama smiled as he stared off into the blue sky, amethyst colors flashing in his mind.    

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At last they had reached the Hirugeshi Ice Cream Shop, where they would meet the girls.  Kurama was getting nervous already.  Hiei knew and now Yusuke.  What if *she* found out? He waited outside the shop with the others till they saw the girls walk up. 

" Hello Yusuke-chan.  How did it go?" asked Keiko, giving him a peck on the cheek.

He blushed.  Yusuke wasn't used to her showing him so much affection in public.  Then again, they were getting married in two weeks so he'd have to get used it.  

" Uh, hey Keiko. It went ok, but Hiei almost killed Kuwabara again.  What about you?"  He was still blushing.  He could feel the heat in his cheeks, and despite his body's constant commands it just wouldn't stop.

Botan suddenly appeared from around the corner, " Hey Yusuke, is that sunburn or are you blushing?"  She giggled as she watched his reaction.  She loved to poke fun him.  

" Hey Botan, why don't you shut your face!" he shouted at her.  His cheeks were flaming.  He hated to blush in front of people…

" Yusuke, stop being so rude to Botan," Keiko shouted.  " Sometimes I think you have no respect for anyone."  She turned away and crossed her arms.

Yusuke's eyes widened, "Me?  That ditz was the one who started it!" he said pointing to Botan, who was trying not to laugh as the others were.  These fights were not out of the ordinary and usually ended with a fierce slap, compliments of Keiko.

" Yusuke!  Stop being so rude!" screamed the brunette as she gave Yusuke one of her infamous slaps.  She breathed heavily, as she watched her fiancée stumble.  

Yusuke went tripping into the streets, " Oww."  He had a hand shaped red mark on his left cheek, and it burned with a fury.  "Ugh…note to self, duck…"  He mumbled incoherently.

" Sometimes I just wish Yusuke would learn some manners.  He can be such a pig."  Keiko said sighing.  The girls and Kuwabara broke into a fit of laughter, Kurama smiled a he watched a certain blue haired deity, and Hiei just stood there and slightly amused by the scenario, a smirk playing across his face.

Soon, Yusuke regained his composure and tried to act as if nothing happened.  " Hey Urameshi," teased Kuwabara, " why is it you can beat demons easy but with Keiko you lose miserably."

" Oh shut up Kuwabara.  It's better than being infatuated with kittens!"  Yusuke shot back at his friend.  _*Dammit, why is everyone picking on me all of a sudden?*_

Yusuke looked up and made contact with Hiei's eyes.  _*Because detective, it's so easy to rattle your cage.*_  Hiei smirked again and he turned away.

Kurama just couldn't resist joining in on the teasing, " Infatuated… hmmm.  I didn't know that such a large word was included in your vocabulary."

" That's exactly what I was thinking Kurama," giggled Botan.  She smiled as she watched Yusuke try to contain himself.  Just as he was about to reply to their last comments Yukina interrupted. 

 Are we going to go and get our ice cream now Kazuma-chan?"  Yukina asked quietly.

" Oh of course my Yukina!  Any flavor you want, anything you want I'll get it for you." He said as he escorted her inside.  He opened the clear glass door.  Gazing upon the ice maiden as if she were a goddess.  

The boys gawked, and to say they were surprised would be an understatement.  The girls were still unused to the term being paired with Kuwabara's name but went inside anyway.  

The boys still stared.  Yusuke was the first to break out of the trance, " Damn.  What did Kuwabara so to brainwash Yukina?  She never even noticed he was in love with her before.  Man, Hiei's probably gonna kill him."  Yusuke said mostly to himself as he rubbed his left cheek.   _*I wonder if it'll hurt as much as Keiko's slap?*_

Hiei's hands curled into tight fists, and his red eyes narrowed.  He was so caught up in his ferocious need to attack Kuwabara he didn't notice Kurama slipping past him slyly…and stealing his katana.  "I'm going to kill that overgrown ningen baka…"  He whispered fiercely as he reached for his weapon.  He saw a flash of red hair before it's owner disappeared into the ice cream shop.  "Damn fox."  He muttered.

Kurama stepped inside the building, a rush of cool air hitting his face.  He didn't bother to look back at Hiei.  He already knew that his friend would be scowling.  

" Hey Kurama, is Hiei you just going to stand there or is he coming in?" Shizuru interrupted his thoughts.  " If he doesn't come soon my brother's going to eat all the ice cream here… or buy it for Yukina."  She sighed as her eyes drifted toward an excited Kuwabara, next to a bewildered but smiling Yukina.

As Shizuru's  eye returned to Kurama she grinned as she saw Hiei's sword gripped in Kurama's hands.  "Safety precaution right?"

Kurama chuckled, "Pretty much.  Um, where's Botan?"  He asked, trying to not make his feelings for her so obvious.

"Oh, she's right over there."  Keiko responded as she sat down in her chair.  A huge sundae adorned in colorful sprinkles and chocolate syrup sat before her."

"Uh, isn't that a little big Keiko?  You're not one to eat a lot…"  Kurama said as he cocked an eyebrow.

Keiko rolled her eyes as she pointed at Yusuke who was loading up on ice cream, "He's trying to suck up to me.  I almost slapped him again on his other cheek.  Anyways, he knows I won't finish it, so he'll finish it for me.  That's probably his ultimate motive."  
  


Kurama smiled as he walked up to Botan.  Her face was drawn up in concentration.  She eyed the two different flavors, her gaze drifting from each of them every other second.

"Having trouble deciding?" he asked her, his green eyes sparkled.

She turned her pink eyes focused on his, " Yup!"  She smiled.  "Which one should I choose Rainbow Sherbet or Chocolate Swirl?  It's so hard, it always happens…  I choose one, and then I regret not choosing the other."  She laughed at her self in good humor.  

"Well, you could get a small cone of one flavor and I'll get a large bowl of the other.  I'm not really hungry, so you can have the rest of my ice cream.  How does that sound."

"Really?"  Her eyes lit up, warming Kurama's heart.  Her smile widened when he nodded his head.  "Thanks Kurama." She began to dig through her purse.

" Wait a minute," she looked up at him.  "This one's on me." He smiled at her.  He made the order to man behind the counter.  First came Botan's Chocolate swirl.  As he handed her the ice cream cone and their fingers brushed.  They both blushed deeply, fighting off the smile that was tugging at their faces.  Then suddenly a napkin holder came flying towards them knocking the ice cream cone out of Botan's hand and right on to Kurama's head. 

" Oh my gosh Kurama!  I'm so sorry, but it looks like it really is on you." She giggled as she tried to wipe off the ice cream. Hiei snickered in the background.

_*Stupid kitsune, that's what you get for pissing me off*_

Botan had almost finished wiping off the ice cream from Kurama's face, but she was so immersed in her current task, that she didn't take notice of the lump of melting ice cream that Kurama held in his hand.

" Gotcha!" he said as he wiped ice cream right on top of her azure hair.  Botan's eyes grew wide as she stared up at him, her mouth hanging open.

"You didn't just…You—You…"  She grabbed Kurama's cup of rainbow sherbet and dumped on his crimson head.  "It matches your hair great Kurama-kun.  I think you might start a new trend."  She laughed as she tried to escape, but Kurama grabbed her arm, just before she got out of range.  

"Oh no you don't."  He smiled playfully as he began to tickle the ferry girl.  She squirmed in his hold but didn't really mind it at all.

"Kurama—ah!  Don't!"  She laughed some more as they fell to the ground.  "No  fair…"  she breathed.  The  pair turned their heads to the table where all their friends sat.  

Everything was quiet, but Yusuke broke the stillness " Ice Cream Fight!!!!!" he shouted as he tossed some of his sundae on to Kuwabara. 

Kuwabara looked ridiculous, with chocolate syrup pouring down his nose, but nonetheless he stood up in front of Yukina, "Don't worry, I'll protect you Yukina! Just stand behind me." Then Yukina took some of her shake and splashed it into Kuwabara's face.

Yukina looked around, watching Keiko chase Yusuke with caramel topping in her hands.  And she smiled.  Taking her cue from the others, she grabbed hold of her shake and splashed all of it into Kuwabara's face.  He was shocked.  "Oh Kazuma-chan you have ice cream all over your face!"  She said mockingly innocent.  "I bet you can't get me!"  she yelled as she ran away.

Kuwabara grabbed a spoonful of vanilla, cluing in on the game.  "Yes I can, watch out Yukina-chan." 

Shizuru sighed, "I'm going outside.  I don't feel like getting covered in dairy products today."  She walked out the front door, not looking back.

Hiei glowered in the corner as he watched the couples flirt.  His eyes momentarily softened as his sister's laughter drifted through his ears, but they hardened right after.  The jaganshi kept out of the brawl and instead watched it with a strange sort of enjoyment.  It was interesting to see these ningens flirt and tease each other…not so much with Kuwabara and Yukina though…

Hiei felt a slightly familiar ache in his chest, but he pushed it away.  He had always been good at that, forgetting the pain.  Yes, he could forget it, but he couldn't make it disappear like he wanted to.  No matter what he tried that feeling remained there, a feeling of lonliness.

**A/N:  **Well, thank you for all the reviews…strangely enough, not all of them showed up…  *shakes head*  Anyways, this chapter turned out to be way longer than the original.  I guess I just had a lot of stuff to add.  Wow, I'm kind of happy with myself… ^_______^   Ahh, such a wonderful feeling!  -lol-  Sorry if it took a while to update, I've had stuff to do.  I went to the Vans Warped Tour on Monday!  It was awesome, and my first concert.  I met Bowling for Soup and Agent M. from Tsunami Bomb!!  =)  Yep, happy me!   

BTW, if any of you want to read a good fic, check out Dark Tournament a Twist of Fate by Murakumo.  It's an interactive fic and very well written!  I'm in it too, as Reika.  (What a surprise huh?  I just like that name…)  Anyways, she still has some spots to fill so if you're interested in being in it email her a profile at sly_kat@msn.com  It would be greatly appreciated.  Enough of my rantings!  On to the teaser!  

***~Teaser~*  **

So, as expected the Yu Yu gang gets kicked out of the Hirugeshi's Ice Cream Shop, probably for life…  Kurama finally asks Botan out, and Hiei gets bit depressive.  

Later,

Reika 


End file.
